Mi novia
by Hessefan
Summary: Urahara supuso que algo de eso había, no por nada se había aparecido a esas horas y con cara de querer matar a alguien, sin más abrigo que una camiseta mojada que daban cuenta de que había estado afuera, en la puerta, por un rato largo antes de animarse a llamar.


**Mi novia…**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Tite Kubo, Tite Kubo. Bleach le pertenece.

**Extensión**: 3000 palabras aproximadamente.

**Prompt**: 14. Lluvia.

**Notas**: Nadie me pidió esta pareja en mi _fanpage_, pero el prompt me ayudó a pulirlo, así que aquí estoy. No es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, pero repetir parejas en este fandom nunca me supo mal XD Espero que les guste, muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

Isshin volvía a presenciar un ritual que, si bien no era diario, comenzaba a ser demasiado frecuente. Veía a su hijo prepararse para irse, ya pasada la hora de la cena, y no dejaba de preguntarse qué o quién podría ser la razón.

—¿Otra vez vas a salir a esta hora?

—No empieces —se atajó Ichigo de antemano dando la vuelta para buscar un abrigo—, que no soy Yuzu ni Karin.

El detalle de que se tomara unos segundos para elegir la prenda le daba la pauta a Isshin de que su hijo iba a encontrarse con alguien. Ichigo no era muy alevoso, no se bañaba antes de salir, ni se colocaba perfume o se miraba en el espejo de la sala para ver qué tal estaba, pero sí tenía esos pequeños gestos que lo delataban. Al menos ante la mirada de su padre, que bien lo conocía.

—No sé en qué andas, pero dile a la afortunada que no es hora para andar por la calle.

Ichigo no se quedó a escuchar el reclamo de su progenitor. Se marchó estampando la puerta y dejándolo con las últimas palabras en la boca. El muchacho se sentía fastidiado, no tanto por el hecho de no tener excusas para tapar lo evidente, sino aún más preocupante, por el hecho de que ya no podía ocultarlo.

Tiempo al tiempo. No estaba preparado para afrontar a su padre. Nunca lo estaba; el miedo era algo intrínseco en él por mucho que los que lo rodeaban aseguraran que le sobraba valentía.

Por miedo había comenzado todo ese embrollo.

Por miedo había conocido a Kisuke Urahara de esa manera.

La primera vez que sintió esa clase de temor absurdo y desbordante fue frente a un hollow. Negar lo evidente sería muy necio de su parte: en muchas ocasiones sintió el pulso temblar, en muchas batallas el miedo se caló hondo en él. Era un pavor que trascendía cualquier otro tipo de horror que antes hubiera padecido. Y ese miedo a lo desconocido, que le llevó a encontrarse con el hollow al que más le temía, al que yacía en su interior, lo arrastró hasta ese punto.

Por miedo Ichigo caminaba por las calles de Karakura en dirección a la tienda de Urahara. Por miedo volvía a recurrir a él. Por miedo no le decía a su padre a dónde iba o qué hacía.

Y él sabía muy bien que cuanto más miedo tenía más fuerte se hacía su parte sombría; pero tanto Hirako como Urahara le habían enseñado que la oscuridad no era mala, que en ella también yacía la luz y que la oscuridad también podía simbolizar calma y paz interior.

En la teoría sonaba todo muy bonito, pero en la práctica, en el hecho concreto, Ichigo no lograba sacar entereza para enfrentar esos temores. Recurrir a Urahara en esos momentos de flaqueza no era algo habitual, de cierta forma prefería estar lejos del tendero como una manera tonta, quizás, de no enfrentar el problema.

Bien podría echarle la culpa a Rukia de padecer todas esas vacilaciones, no obstante, siempre había sido por Urahara que terminaba más y más involucrado en aquello que con tanto ahínco buscaba no caer.

Al principio el hombre le generaba cierta desconfianza, pero no de esa en la que uno espera que le claven el puñal o lo traicionen. No… no veía a Urahara como a alguien capaz de manipular a las personas a su antojo, pero sí sabía que era la clase de sujeto al que era mejor tenerlo de aliado y no de enemigo.

Le daba cierta seguridad conversar determinados asuntos con él, Urahara sabía mucho sobre todas las leyes que regían el mundo espiritual; era alguien que siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, pero por eso mismo le generaba resquemor acercarse a él, conversar o tener algún tipo de contacto.

Sentía que cuando se acercaba a Urahara algo malo ocurriría, porque cuando el tendero aparecía en su vida solo podía significar problemas.

Por eso también era extraño que hubiera adoptado la costumbre de visitarlo después de cenar. Todo había comenzado por miedo, sí, pero también por una lluvia torrencial y una taza de chocolate caliente.

No hacía mucho. En los últimos días fríos del invierno, previos a una primavera que auguraba ser lluviosa, se apareció en la puerta de la tienda de Urahara empapado de pies a cabeza. Si a su padre tanto le costaba hablar con él del pasado, no lo forzaría, estaba en su derecho, pero al menos lo haría con el tendero.

Kisuke le dejó pasar, le ofreció una toalla y una taza de chocolate caliente.

Ichigo había llegado con la determinación de gritarle algunas verdades, de mandarlo al carajo y de decirle que no lo quería en su vida ni rondando a su familia, pero ante el sujeto todos esos reclamos tuvieron pena de surgir.

Volvía a acosarlo el miedo. El miedo a perder una conexión real con el otro mundo. El miedo a reclamar lo indebido.

Kisuke supuso que algo de eso había, no por nada se había aparecido a esas horas en plena tormenta y con cara de querer matar a alguien, sin más abrigo que una camiseta mojada que daban cuenta de que había estado afuera, en la puerta, por un rato largo antes de animarse a llamar.

—¿Discutiste con tu padre? —Fue la pregunta perspicaz, cuidada y bien elegida con la que Urahara decidió empezar ese diálogo que auguraba ser peliagudo.

Ichigo no respondió de inmediato, se quedó mirando el contenido de la taza que aferraba con las dos manos como si ese chocolate caliente tuviera la culpa de todos sus desmadres y no el sujeto frente a él.

—No —fue la seca respuesta de Ichigo—. Solo… necesitaba salir de mi casa. —Mintió. Kisuke se dio cuenta de ello, pero simuló creerle.

—No culpes a tu padre. Todo lo que hizo, lo hizo pensando que era lo mejor.

—Lo sé —asintió, mirándolo de lleno, pero huyendo la mirada poco después al sentir como los ojos de Urahara se clavaban en él.

Poco a poco fue sonsacándole lo que le ocurría. Suponía acertadamente que tenía que ver con su pasado, pero le sorprendió comprobar lo mucho que Ichigo había madurado. El muchacho no estaba enojado con su padre por haberle ocultado algunas verdades, al contrario, no se sentía con el derecho de reprocharle nada.

Entonces, Kisuke pensó que el adolescente estaba pasando por alguna crisis familiar. Conocía a Isshin y sabía que era muy sobreprotector con las niñas, pero Ichigo barrió esa apreciación de un plumazo. Después de todo, cuando Ichigo decidió ir a la Sociedad de Almas a rescatar a Rukia, le pidió a su padre que no lo frenara. No solo Isshin respetó esa decisión, sino que además le dio el amuleto de su madre.

—Bueno, entonces ¿cuál es la razón por la que tienes esa cara? —cuestionó algo somnoliento, había recargado la barbilla en una mano, en un gesto despreocupado.

—Nací con ella —bromeó con tanta seriedad que a Kisuke le tomó unos segundos soltar una risilla y romper la postura.

—Dudo mucho que hayas venido bajo la lluvia y a la medianoche solo por una taza de chocolate caliente. —Lo pilló con esa afirmación y dedicándole una mirada algo pícara continuó—: Vamos, Kurosaki-kun… podemos estar toda la noche así o…

—Estoy harto, ¿ok? —soltó finalmente; presionarlo siempre daba buenos resultados.

—¿De qué? —Kisuke bostezó, pensando que se cobraría esa consulta, que no era psicólogo. No obstante, siempre le había caído bien el muchacho y no le fastidiaba la idea de serle útil, si a fin de cuenta Ichigo lo había sido ciento de veces.

—De… de todo —dramatizó— de enterarme tarde de las cosas. De sentirme usado. De… —De esa forma Ichigo empezó a descargarse con pobre elocuencia, en el sentido de que le costaba hallarse con las palabras.

Lo único que sacó en limpio Kisuke era que Ichigo tenía miedo. Una vez más. Pero el tipo de temor que podía ver Kisuke era diferente a los anteriores, no se trataba de controlar a su hollow interior, ni siquiera el terror de no poder proteger a sus seres queridos; miedo que, si bien a muchos paralizaría, era el motor que movilizaba a ese chiquillo… no tan chiquillo.

Esa noche Urahara descubrió un muchacho que ya era un hombre, pero con un miedo que hasta le daba ternura.

—Básicamente por lo que entiendo… —comenzó a hablar Kisuke— tienes miedo de enfrentar a tu padre.

—No —negó con energía— bueno, se podría decir que sí. En realidad, no es eso —reflexionó.

—Dijiste que te cuesta hablar con él de tu madre.

—Bueno, es que… —se rascó la cabeza y parpadeó, porque recién en ese punto, con la taza vacía entre las manos, caía en la cuenta de eso que tanto le fastidiaba—. Supongo que en realidad… no quiero lastimar a mi padre. O sea… cuando hablo de mamá con él, su cara cambia.

—Entiendo.

—No, no entiendes —frunció el ceño, porque ni él lo comprendía—. Me gustaría poder conversar relajadamente de ella, de todo el pasado, sin sentir que por hacerlo estoy cometiendo un crimen. No es que él me haga sentir así apropósito, no es lo que dice, ni siquiera la expresión de su rostro, es…

—Supongo que para tu padre debe ser difícil hablar de ello.

—Lo es. Pero me molesta que mamá sea algo tabú entre nosotros. —La expresión adusta de su cara cambió a una de insondable angustia—. Nunca me sentí en el derecho de reclamarle nada, pero creo que podría hacer un esfuerzo y hablarme de ello sin que yo tenga que preguntarlo. No quiero preguntarle, ¿entiendes? Porque… —quedó a medio decir, la mano de Urahara acariciándole la mejilla logró desencajarlo.

—No vas a llorar, ¿cierto?

—No —aseguró con la voz quebrada.

—Eres un buen hijo. —Le sonrió, retirando la mano.

—No lo soy —negó bajando la vista a la superficie de madera que hacía de mesilla—. Me prometí que jamás le preguntaría. Que, si él algún día quería hablar sin rodeos, yo estaría dispuesto a escucharlo. Sin embargo… necesito hacer preguntas —remarcó.

—Entiendo. —Asintió llegando a la postrera conclusión—: Entonces sé franco con él. De la manera en la que lo estás siendo conmigo.

—No puedo.

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? —casi rio— ¿A lastimarlo? ¿A ofenderlo? ¿Temes que se enoje?

—No sé a qué le tengo tanto miedo. Supongo que a todo eso.

—Es tu padre, ¿no? —Le sonrió cálidamente—. Por mucho que lo ofendas, lo lastimes o lo enojes… no es la clase de sujeto que le daría la espalda a su hijo.

—No puedo explicarlo —murmuró con agobio—; solo sé que no puedo enfrentarlo. Lo intenté una y mil veces, pero siempre que trato de sacar el tema, no lo consigo. Me conozco y sé que tengo malas maneras de hablar y temo meter la pata diciendo algo de lo que después termine arrepintiéndome.

Ahí Kisuke entendió que a lo que Ichigo más le temía era a su propia reacción; a sondear en su pasado, a descubrir secretos que podrían dolerle y por ende arrastrarlo a decir o a hacer algo de lo que después tuviera que lamentar.

—Si no habla contigo de algunos asuntos, es simplemente porque considera que todavía no estás preparado para ello. —Tiempo atrás lo había conversado con Isshin, pero la diferencia radicaba en que, en ese entonces, Ichigo era un niño—. Pero si vas y le demuestras que ya eres un hombre con el que puede conversar, verás que él no dudará en hacerlo.

—Supongo. —No parecía muy convencido—. Ni siquiera soy capaz de decirle cómo me siento. Cuando me pregunta cómo estoy, mi respuesta genérica es "bien" aunque haya tenido un día de mierda. Siempre traté de evitarle disgustos, porque de alguna forma siempre me sentí responsable de que él perdiera a mamá.

—No solo él la perdió, todos ustedes…

—Sí, lo entendí después, pero… a lo que voy —suspiró—, es que nunca pude conversar con él de asuntos personales. Nunca pude tener esa clase de relación… de confidencia o complicidad.

—Quizás porque antes había una lógica brecha. Verás, ahora eres un adulto que piensa como tal —expuso—, antes eras un niño, uno que no había podido superar la muerte de su madre, aunque hacía cuenta de que sí. Entiende que en ese contexto tu padre no podía ser sincero contigo.

—Entiendo, pero ya no soy un niño.

—Entonces deberías poder hablar con él sinceramente. —Lo desarmó con esa afirmación—. Él no debe saber lo mucho que maduraste, Kurosaki. Hace escasos meses atrás eras un chiquillo que lloraba de impotencia por haber perdido sus poderes. —Ichigo frunció el ceño, tentado de negar esa falsa apreciación, pero entendía el punto y prefirió en cambio resaltar el detalle que se le revelaba.

—A decir verdad… nunca me gustó hablar de asuntos personales con nadie. Creo que esta es la primera vez que lo hago.

—Enhorabuena, a eso se le llama madurar. —Se animó a picarlo, para cambiarle esa expresión que volvía a ser de desolación—. Cuando dejes de esconderte tras falsas máscaras de bienestar, la gente se abrirá a ti. Si pretendes que tu padre sea franco y directo contigo, tú también tienes que serlo. La próxima vez que te pregunte cómo te sientes y haya sido un día malo, cuéntale lo que te pasó. Así él sabrá que puede hablar contigo a otro nivel.

Ichigo asintió y perdió la mirada que se posó sobre el reloj. Se asombró de lo rápido que había pasado la noche y hasta se sentía algo culpable por haber robado tantas horas de sueño al hombre sentado junto a él. Carraspeó, antes de soltar esa palabrita.

—Gracias, Urahara. —Se puso de pie—. Ya es hora de marchar.

—No hay de qué. —Lo imitó para acompañarlo hasta la puerta—. Cuando quieras otra taza de chocolate caliente… no dudes en venir.

Ichigo asintió, aceptado la invitación implícita de regresar cuando necesitara de alguien con quien conversar sobre esos asuntos que guardar ya comenzaba a pesarle. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar de esa manera, y que por sobre todo conociera bien su pasado y su familia.

Fue así como se entabló ese pequeño ritual, con la excusa del chocolate caliente Ichigo comenzó a ser un frecuente visitante. Casi siempre por las noches, cuando los niños dormían y podían conversar por horas sin interrupciones.

Y precisamente fue una noche de tormenta en el que la relación casi fraternal que tenían ambos varió. No era de extrañar, la idea se le había instalado a Kisuke desde el segundo cero, a Ichigo costó que le cayera la ficha, pero cuando estaba quitándose la ropa para aceptar en cambio una toalla notó la mirada del hombre puesta en su figura desnuda.

Nuevas confesiones y un nuevo confort, que comenzó siendo una ligera caricia, para más tarde convertirse en un beso pícaro. Ichigo se quedó en el sitio preguntándose lo obvio, si acaso Urahara lo había besado. Y el hombre pensaba hacer más. No era terapeuta ni tampoco Kurosaki contaba con dinero propio, así que esa sería su paga por tantas noches de confesiones y chocolate caliente.

Así había comenzado el peor calvario de Ichigo, o quizás fue la puerta que necesitó para franquear esas barreras que él mismo se imponía.

(…)

Esa noche en particular llovía a cántaros, pero Isshin volvía a presenciar el ritual que ahora sí comenzaba a ser casi a diario. Veía a su hijo prepararse para irse ya pasada la hora de la cena, y no dejaba de preguntarse qué o quién podría ser la razón.

—¿Otra vez vas a salir a esta hora?

—No empieces —reprochó Ichigo.

La misma discusión, la misma barrera entre ambos, las mismas ganas de sentarse a charlar sobre asuntos peliagudos. A su manera, eran dos cobardes. Isshin reparó en los pormenores: en el presente su hijo elegía cuidadosamente la prenda a usar, no fuera a ser cosa que su camisa favorita estuviera en el lavadero. Ya no le importaba ser alevoso, incluso cuando algunas de sus hermanas bromeaban sobre la novia secreta de su hermano mayor.

Tenía por costumbre, en ese último tiempo, bañarse y robarle el perfume importado a su padre. Así se lo encontró Isshin, frente al espejo de la sala, observando con cuidado el resultado final de su trabajo.

—No sé quién será la afortunada —dijo Isshin, incapaz de preguntarlo directamente, porque él también tenía sus miedos—, pero dile a tu novia que un día de estos venga a cenar.

Ichigo seguía con la vista fija en el espejo, acomodándose los botones de la camisa, aún podía ver a su padre parado atrás con esa expresión en el rostro de querer saber, pero no encontrar la manera de preguntarlo.

—Mi novia tiene pene —fue la acotación de Ichigo antes de girar para tomar el picaporte y salir a la calle sin mirar atrás.

No quería ver la expresión en la cara de su padre, tampoco pretendía en ese momento responder preguntas incómodas. Huir también es de valientes. Él había hecho su parte, venciendo ese temor insondable a contarle a su padre y así salir del clóset, ahora le tocaba a este vencer sus propias barreras.

No iba a ser fácil para él, pensaba Ichigo, el enterarse que su pareja le doblaba en edad y que encima era un amigo íntimo.

Paso a paso Ichigo fue sintiendo como una pesada mochila se le desprendía de encima; pudo mirar el cielo encapotado y sonreír, pese a las cuantiosas gotas que caían por su cara, lavándolo de una vergüenza inexistente, pero que hasta esa noche igualmente había experimentado.

Así se lo encontró Kisuke, el responsable de toda su debacle emocional, en la puerta de su casa.

—Por lo que veo has podido hablar con tu padre, Ichigo-kun —apuntaló tras el abanico.

Ichigo solo sonrió y asintió, para después pasar e iniciar con el ritual de siempre: quitarse la ropa mojada, secarse, beber una taza de chocolate caliente y tener sexo con el amigo de su padre.

Tiempo al tiempo, primero que Isshin asimilara la novedad de que su hijo tenía otras preferencias sexuales, ya después vería si juntaba valentía para contarle quien era "la afortunada" en cuestión.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**4 de octubre de 2019**

**Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
